


Rad's Crush

by ShyVampire



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVampire/pseuds/ShyVampire
Summary: Rad totally develops a crush on Raymond after the Plaza Prom dance off. Raymond was a really good dancer and Rad just can't stop thinking about him.





	1. Chapter 1 - Thoughts and Feelings

'Why does this have to happen?! To me of all people!!!' That was the only thought that was going through Rad's head as he put his head in his hands. This was the absolute worst for him. This couldn't happen! No! Why!

The problem was, Radicles' heart was still pounding. It should have stopped by now. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Raymond's face. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Even though he had beat Raymond at the Plaza Prom, Rad didn't feel like he'd won. He head was swarming with thoughts and emotions that he tried to dismiss. This didn't feel right...

Rad tried to distract himself by strolling through social media. Nope. Nope. Nope. There was a picture that Raymond has posted, and Radicles couldn't pull his eyes away from it. He knew it wasn't right for a hero to like a villain, because Rad and Shannon had already gone through this. But this was different. Shannon had used flattery to win his heart, but Raymond didn't even have to try. Attracting Rad apparently just came naturally for Raymond.

Radicles put his phone in his pocket and walked over to the front counter where Enid was paying attention to get phone only. 

"Hey... Enid? I have a question." Rad asked hesitantly and Enid held up a finger for him to wait. Finally, she looked up at him with boredom clear on her face. "What do you need?" She asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Well um... Just hypothetically speaking, if I were to have a crush on someone evil, is that bad of me? Could I get fired for that or something?"

"Oh God, please tell me you don't like Shannon again, please." Her voice picked up and her eyes widened. Rad was quick to shush her. "No no no, it's not her." He said hastily.

"Oh, okay. Good. Who is it then?"

 

"I said hypothetically speaking, I didn't actually say I liked someone."

 

"But hypothetically speaking, who would it be?"

 

Rad shifted uncomfortably and was hesitant to give his answer. "Hypothetically speaking... It would be Raymond." He spoke the last part very softly so that Enid was the only person who heard.

"What?!" She gasped and looked surprised. She finally calmed down and looked Rad dead in the eyes. "Okay, well if you really do, I'm not gonna judge you or anything, just be careful and don't mention it around Gar, okay?"

Rad nodded quickly and thanked her before returning to his 'post'. He sat and thought about his feeling for a while.

 

***

 

Meanwhile at the BoxMore Factory...

 

Raymond wasn't sure what he should do. He had lost at the Plaza Prom and now Boxdad was really mad at him.

"You FAILED me again?! Lord Boxman screeched. "How could you?"

Raymond flinched at the volume of his dad's voice. He sounded disappointed of Raymond. It wasn't all the time the Raymond failed, but when he did, Box man got angry.

"I am very sorry father, it won't happen again." Raymond said sadly and quietly.

"It better not! Now LEAVE MY OFFICE so that I may CONTINUE to work!!!" Boxman yelled and Raymond scurried out. Raymond's sadness didn't last long, because thoughts of a certain light-blue skinned boy were going through his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about him, but it's not like Raymond wanted to particularly stop...

Rad's deep blue eyes, his adorable antennae, his sexy fangs, it was just too much for Raymond to handle. After the Prom, Raymond started having feelings too. But that was the benefit of being all the way across the street from his crush, he didn't have to hide how he felt.

Raymond knew he couldn't keep away from Radicles for too long though, and it had already been a while. Raymond decided to go visit him while Rad was on break.

So what if Raymond knew exactly what time and place Radicles would take his break. That doesn't make him a creep, does it?


	2. A Little Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without even the slightest plan, Raymond visits Rad...

Raymond just couldn't stop thinking about Radicles. There was nothing he could do to hold back his imagination. He had passed PG in his mind along time ago. Trying to distract himself didn't work, either. He needed to go see Rad, and nothing was going to stop him. He stood up and started out of his room. 

"What'cha doin', Ray?" Darrell asked, stepping in front of him. Darrell just wouldn't let him go if he didn't answer, and Raymond knew that. 

Raymond leaned to whisper something to him. "I'm doing a secret mission, and Dad can't know... Okay?" Darrell smiled and quickly nodded, eager to be a part in a 'secret'. 

Suddenly, Shannon walked out of her room and walked over to them. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

Barely managing to sneak past Darrell and Shannon ( Who were very nosey, if he might add), Raymond started his walked towards the forest. That was where Rad would be taking his break in about...five minutes. When he walked through the tree and into the clearing, Raymond finally understood why. It was just so serene here, and the forest was big enough for every one to have their own personal spaces. Raymond knew exactly where Rad was going to sit, and he knew that he could have a conversation without some nosy hero interrupting. 

Raymond walked over to Rad's usual spot and sat himself down to wait. He still had two more minutes. Raymond sighed and leaned back on a random tree that was behind him. From here, he could see the back doors of the Bodega, exactly where Rad would exit. Raymond closed his eyes and tried to focus only on steadying his breath. This was a BAD idea. What was Raymond thinking!? 

But it was too late now, and Raymond's eyes opened, as Rad's footsteps could be heard. Raymond looked up and Rad looked confused. 

"Hello, Radicles, sit down." Raymond was careful to not sound too demanding. Rad slowly sat in front of Raymond, who was trying to figure out what to say. Both teens sat in an oddly calming silence. Just being in each others presence was enough to have both of their faces heat up. Battling was different, since they really didn't go up against each other. 

"Was there...something?" Rad tried to get Raymond to talk about why he was here but Raymond didn't answer. Raymond never EVER froze up during battle, but when it came to the alien, he wasn't the quickest with his words. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands. Rad's eyes widened as he didn't expect Raymond to be so shy around him. He scooted up close to Raymond and tapped on him. 

"You alright?"

"I don't know what I was thinking... coming here. It's not like I have something to say to you..." Raymond said, his voice muffled by his hands. He lifted his head up and sat it back on the tree, but kept his eyes shut. His hands fell to his sides. "What is wrong with me... I'm-"

Raymond stopped talking immediately as Rad reached down and set his hand on top of the other teen's. Raymond looked up at Rad in shock. Both of them were madly blushing, but Rad kept his hand on Raymond's. 

"Whoa, what the heck!" Both of the boys' heads snapped up at the familiar voice. There stood Enid, with surprise and anger written on her face. 

Both Rad and Raymond pulled away and stood up quickly. 

Rad pretended to look at his watch. "Oh, would you look at the time!," Rad pretended like he was showing Raymond his watch as he secretly slipped him a small note, "Looks like my shift is about to start!"

Raymond grinned. "Oh you're right! I better get back to Boxmore!" Raymond exclaimed, and both boys went their separate ways. 

Enid stood confused. 

***

Back in his room, Raymond finally had a chance to look at the note. 

'Call me; 555-555-5555~ Radicles'

Raymond smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was bored don't judge.


End file.
